A Radio frequency (RF) bandpass filter is a component that to select signals with the desired frequency and block the unwanted or interfering frequency bands, which is widely used in various applications including radar systems, wireless communications and satellite communications. RF bandpass filters with multiple passbands and flexible configuration capability are desirable for the multiplexing of multiband signals that are commonly found in multiband wireless communication systems.